


Blodröd

by Luzula



Category: Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Coming of Age, Community: fan_flashworks, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Sex Education
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hon följer stigen, tills det är dags att kliva av.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blodröd

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sanguine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232170) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



"Lämna inte stigen, Röd. Lova mig det," sa hennes mamma.

"Jag lovar," sa Röd lydigt. Hon skruvade rastlöst på sig och sneglade mot skogen, men hennes mamma var inte färdig.

"Det finns vargar i skogen. Förra veckan tog en av dem en höna från din faster Maria. Blod och fjädrar överallt."

"Jag ska vara försiktig, jag lovar."

"Och fråga din farmor om hon behöver något annat. Ägg eller mjöl, kanske?" Hennes mamma suckade. "Jag förstår inte varför hon envisas med att bo kvar ute i den där stugan. Hon borde flytta in till byn."

"Jag ska fråga henne om maten," sa Röd.

"Stanna inte för länge, och kom tillbaka innan det blir mörkt. Ja, spring iväg då. Jag måste göra klart byken."

Röd gick lugnt och stadgat nedför vägen tills hon var utom synhåll, och sedan tog hon några upprymda hoppsasteg. Det fick glasflaskorna i hennes korg att klirra, så hon slutade, trots att solen och vårgrönskan fick det att pirra i hennes ben. Hon var på väg till farmor, som alltid berättade så spännande sagor. Mamma hade aldrig tid med sådant.

Väl framme vid skogskanten såg skogen inte alls mörk och farlig ut. Vitsipporna bredde ut sig i en matta på marken, och vårens nya små löv höll precis på att veckla ut sig. Deras ljusgröna färg fick allt att se nytt ut, och till och med de mörka grangrenarna hade ljusa skott i ändarna.

Men Röd var en plikttrogen flicka och lämnade inte stigen, även om hon gärna hade plockat en bukett vitsippor, eller följt den lilla bäcken in bland träden. En gång såg hon något som rörde sig inne bland träden. Var det en varg? Hon gick lite fortare.

Men det kunde ha varit vad som helst, en hare kanske, eller bara trädgrenar som rörde sig i vinden. Röd kom fram till farmors stuga utan några missöden.

"Röd! Kom hit, barn." Farmor stod på knä i trädgårdslandet, men tog sig långsamt upp, ett ben i taget.

"Jag tror du blir längre för varje dag," sa farmor och klappade henne på kinden.

"Mamma skickade ost och smör och lite bröd, och en flaska mjölk," sa Röd och höll fram korgen.

"Det var snällt gjort. Tacka henne från mig."

"Det ska jag göra." Röd gick in och satte ifrån sig korgen på köksbordet, och kom sedan ut till farmor igen. "Vad är det du sår? Ska jag hjälpa till?"

"Åh, välsigne dig. Mina knän är trötta på det här." Farmor hällde försiktigt fröna i Röds kupade händer. "Den här raden är för morötter. Du kan sätta dem så här långt isär," hon måttade med händerna, "och täcka dem med så här mycket jord." Hon visade tjockleken med tumme och pekfinger.

"Mamma sa att jag skulle fråga om du behövde något annat. Ägg eller mjöl, kanske?" frågade Röd medan hon omsorgsfullt sådde fröna i den fuktiga jorden.

"Mina egna hönor lägger bra, men lite mjöl skulle inte sitta fel."

"Äter inte vargen upp dina hönor, när du bor mitt i skogen så här?" frågade Röd. Hon tänkte på de blodiga spåren efter faster Marias höna.

"Nej, nej. Jag har ett stadigt hönshus där jag låser in dem om natten," sa farmor och pekade på en påbyggnad på långsidan av huset. "Vargar gör en inget ont om man är förberedd."

"Åh," sa Röd, och gjorde färdigt raden.

De gick in i stugan, och Röd åt tjocka brödskivor med smör på med god aptit, med mjölk och lite av farmors äppelmos från fjolåret till efterrätt.

"Jag har något åt dig, barn," sa farmor och gick över till kistan vid sängen.

"Åt mig?" sa Röd nyfiket.

"Du är en vuxen kvinna snart--jag borde inte kalla dig barn längre." Farmor tog ut en kappa och gav den till Röd. Den var gjord av tjockt rött ylle, och Röd höll upp den mot ansiktet. Tyget doftade av ekkistan den legat i och var mjukt mot kinden.

"Åh, den är underbar!" Röd hängde den om axlarna och snurrade runt, och fällde sedan upp huvan och drog kappan omkring sig. Hon kände sig varm och beskyddad.

"Den var min, när jag var yngre," sa farmor och log lite.

"Tack," sa Röd och kramade om farmor. Hon kände de ömtåliga benen under ytan.

"Den passar dig," sa farmor.

De gick ut igen för att arbeta mer i landet, men solen var lägre än Röd hade trott. "Jag borde gå tillbaka till byn. Jag lovade mamma att komma hem innan det blev mörkt."

Farmor nickade. "Då borde du gå."

"Jag kommer tillbaka snart, jag lovar."

Röd skyndade sig fram längs stigen. Vargarna kom ut om natten, det visste hon, men det var inte mörkt än, och hon hade tid att ta sig hem. När hon kom till utkanten av byn såg hon en främling till häst.

"God kväll, fröken!" Främlingen var en ung man, kanske fem år äldre än Röd, men vid hennes ålder var det en stor skillnad.

"God kväll," sa Röd och sträckte på sig. Han talade till henne nästan som om de varit jämngammal, och hon var mycket medveten om det vackra tygets fall i kappan kring hennes axlar.

Han drog i tyglarna för att hålla hästen till hennes takt. "Vet du om det finns något värdshus i byn?"

"Jo, det är precis till höger nedför vägen," sa Röd, glad att vara till hjälp.

"Tack," sa mannen, men han red inte iväg än. "Och vad gör en vacker flicka som du ute på vägen så sent?"

Röd tittade bort i förlägenhet--hon var inte van att någon kallade henne vacker. "Jag är bara på väg hem." Sedan kom hon ihåg vad mamma hade sagt om att prata med främlingar, och svepte kappan om sig. "Mamma väntar på mig. Jag måste gå hem."

"Jo, men tack för hjälpen då." Mannen lyfte på hatten åt henne och red iväg längs vägen. Röd andades ut.

"Där är du!" sa hennes mamma när hon kom hem. "Äntligen. Ta had om din bror åt mig så jag kan laga mat." Och Röd sveptes upp i hushållssysslorna och gjorde sitt bästa för att hålla sin lillebror ur vägen.

"Vad är det där du har på dig?" sa mamma medan hon hackade lök.

Röd tog av sig kappan och hängde den försiktigt ur vägen så hennes bror inte skulle få sina smutsiga händer på den. "Jag fick den av farmor," sa hon stolt.

"Hm. Alldeles för fin för att ha till vardags."

Röd hade gärna haft den på sig varje dag, men det sa hon inte. "Ja, mamma."

"Du höll dig till stigen och vandrade inte runt i skogen, väl?"

"Nej, mamma."

Hennes pappa kom in från åkern, och samtalet kom att handla om vädret och hur kornet behövde mer regn. Röd gömde undan kappan i kistan vid sin säng, för att hålla den för sig själv.

***

Några dagar senare tog hon med sig det utlovade mjölet till farmor. Återigen följde hon mammas uppmaningar och lämnade inte stigen, och hon gick förbi skogens alla vårliga lockelser. Men där fanns ett litet frö av olydnad: hon lade ner kappan i korgen med mjölpåsen, och när hon var utom synhåll stannade hon för att sätta på sig den. Det var inte för att hon frös, utan för att hon tyckte om den vackra röda färgen och hur kappan svängde kring henne när hon gick.

Hon hjälpte farmor att beskära äppelträdet, genom att klättra upp bland grenarna dit farmor inte kunde nå.

"Skär av de långa tunna vattuskotten, de som växer rakt upp mot himlen," sa farmor.

"Är det inte grymt mot trädet att skära av dem?" frågade Röd.

Farmor skakade på huvudet. "Det blir mer frukt på det sättet. Du ser att det inte är några blommor på vattuskotten." Det var sant--de vita blommorna växte bara på de äldre grenarna längre ner.

Röd tog av sig kappan innan hon kom hem, så att mamma inte skulle se att hon haft den på sig.

***

Röd knackade på dörren i granngården, och gick in utan att vänta på svar. "Hej? Någon där?"

"Röd, är det du?" sa Sara och kom ut från köket med ett mjöligt förkläde på sig. Hon och Röd hade varit lekkamrater när de var yngre, fast Sara var några år äldre.

"Jo," sa Röd.

Sara såg ut som om hon hade något att berätta och knappt kunde hålla sig. Röd hade redan hört nyheten från sin mamma, som hört det från Saras mamma, men hon hade inget emot att låta sig bli överraskad.

"Jag är förlovad. Till Anders i Klockargården," sa Sara stolt.

"Oj, är du?" sa Röd.

"Jo," sa Sara. "Vi ska gifta oss nästa sommar." Hon lutade sig in för att viska. "Han är _så stilig!_ Men du är väl för ung för att förstå dig på sådant."

"Jaså," sa Röd förnärmat. "I alla fall, pappa sa att jag skulle hälsa att muren nere vid erat södra gärde är sönder."

"Ja, det vet jag inget om. Men jag ska hälsa mamma."

"Ja, jag går väl då." Röd nickade åt Sara och gick.

Hon hade sett upp till Sara när hon var yngre, men nu när Sara plötsligt blivit så vuxen var det som att bli lämnad ensam kvar. Sara hade blivit kurvig och fått bröst och höfter. Hon var väl vacker, tänkte Röd. Röd själv var fortfarande plattbröstad som ett barn, fast hon sköt i höjden. Hon fick växtvärk i benen ibland, och ibland kände hon av det i brösten också, vad som nu fanns av dem. Skulle hon också bli bystig som Sara? Det verkade otroligt.

***

"Jag vill inte att du går till farmor på ett tag," sa mamma.

"Varför inte?" sa Röd, förvånad. Hon hade sett fram emot nästa besök.

"En av korna på granngården togs av en varg i går natt. Blodigt var det också--den åt inte ens upp hela kon."

En rysning av skräck, eller upphetsning, löpte nedför Röds ryggrad. Men hon sa inte emot, utan nickade bara lydigt.

Det var inte förrän en vecka senare som mamma äntligen släppte iväg henne till farmor igen. Röd skyndade på nedför skogsstigen, med hjärtat klappande i bröstet. Hon såg ingen varg, men den kunde ju ligga gömd någonstans. Det kröp i nackskinnet på henne, och hon önskade nästan att hon inte haft sin lysande röda kappa på sig.

Men ingen varg dök upp, och Röd kom fram till farmors stuga med livet i behåll.

Morötterna och de andra grönsakerna som hon hade hjälpt till att så i våras hade kommit upp i raka fina rader, och Röd hjälpte farmor rensa, så att inte ogräset skulle ta över. Bredvid grönsakslandet fanns en örtagård.

"Jag vet att det där är mynta," sa Röd och pekade på den yviga plantan som växte i en gammal balja, så att den inte skulle ta över hela trädgården. "Och det där är timjan--mamma har det i maten ibland. Men vad är det där?" Hon pekade på en ståtlig planta med gula blommor och mjuka håriga blad.

"Det är kungsljus," sa farmor. "Om man har hosta kan man göra te från bladen."

"Du vet så mycket om örter."

"Inte så mycket. Tillräckligt för att veta hur mycket jag inte vet, kanske."

"Jag har hört..." började Röd, men tystnade.

"Vad då?"

"Nån i byn sa...han sa att han trodde att du var en häxa."

Farmor fnyste till. "Inte är jag någon häxa. Fast om han tror att alla gamla kvinnor som bor ensamma och har en örtagård är häxor, så är jag väl det. Vad tror du?"

"Jag vet inte," sa Röd. Farmor bara log, och rynkorna vid hennes ögon djupnade.

Solen värmde, även inne i skogen, och Röd gick för att ta sig något att dricka och gå på dass. När hon satt där på bänken på dasset såg hon en blodfläck i sina underkläder. Hon stirrade på den. Varför blödde hon? Hon drog med ett finger mellan benen, och blodet var rött på hennes fingertopp.

Farmor såg upp när hon kom ut. "Jag...jag blöder," stammade hon, och visste inte vad hon skulle säga.

"Jag har några trasor du kan använda," sa farmor, och lät inte förvånad alls.

"Men--vad är det för fel på mig? Är jag sjuk?"

"Är det första gången? Men har inte din mamma sagt att det skulle hända?" sa farmor och skakade på huvudet.

"Berättat vad då?" Vad var det som hände med henne? Röds hjärta bankade.

"Åh, mitt barn," sa farmor och kramade Röd. "Nej, du är inte ett barn längre nu. Så här är det för alla kvinnor. Man blöder några dagar, varje månad."

"Men varför?"

"Det är så att man kan få barn."

"Blir man med barn om man blöder?" frågade Röd förskräckt.

"Nej, nej. Jag vet inte vad din mamma håller på med, när hon inte berättar sånt här för dig. Du blöder för att du har blivit gammal nog att få barn. Det är bara när du är med en man som du kan bli med barn. Du ligger med en man, tar hans lem in mellan dina ben, och när hans säd hamnar inuti dig, då kan du bli med barn."

Röd lyssnade fascinerat.

"Har du aldrig sett när tjuren betäcker korna?"

Röd skakade på huvudet. "Pappa säger att små flickor inte ska se sånt."

"Hmm. Små flickor måste lära sig sådant någon gång."

Röd lade ihop två och två om något hon hört hennes pappas drängar säga en gång, om att "sticka in den". Så det var det de menade. "Men...hur är det att göra det, då?"

Farmor skrattade. "Det beror på vem man gör det med. Jag har haft en man och överlevt honom, och haft älskare också, fast man skulle inte tro det som jag ser ut nu. Det är skönt, om man gör det med rätt man. Väldigt skönt. Men inte så bra med fel man."

"Blir man med barn varje gång?"

"Nä, det tar sig inte varje gång. Om det var så skulle folk vara med barn hela tiden. Och det finns sätt att undvika att bli med barn också. Jag kan lära dig, om du vill."

Röd tänkte att hon skulle komma ihåg det, även om det inte riktigt kändes som en del av hennes värld än.

***

Den natten låg Röd vaken i sin säng medan hennes bror och syster låg och sov i sängarna bredvid. Rummet var mörkt, och hon kunde höra hur de andades långsamt i sömnen.

Farmor hade gett henne några trasor att ha i underkläderna och sagt att hon skulle lägga in nya om de blödde igenom, och skölja ur de gamla. Hon fick väl säga till mamma på morgonen, så att hon kunde få nya trasor. Men hon hade inte sagt något ikväll.

Röd var en kvinna nu, och det var hennes hemlighet, tills imorgon.

Hon smög ner handen under täcket och drog upp sitt nattlinne, och stack ner handen i sina underkläder. Farmor hade sagt att man tog in den inuti sig? Var då? Röd utforskade det varma våta stället med fingrarna, och tryckte in försiktigt med pekfingret. Oj.

Röd höll andan i mörket. Hon kände sig konstig, varm och pirrande, och hennes bröst värkte.

***

Röd gick långsamt längs stigen med sin röda kappa. Mamma skulle väl ha sagt att hon sölade, och det kanske hon gjorde. Träden skuggade stigen så att bara små dansande fläckar av solsken trängde igenom. När Röd nådde fram till bäcken som korsade stigen, stannade hon och såg in i skogen, som var djup och grön och lockande.

Röd tog ett djupt andetag, och klev av stigen.


End file.
